


Obey Me! Short Stories/ One Shots

by Kneazle_the_Nez



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneazle_the_Nez/pseuds/Kneazle_the_Nez
Summary: This book is dedicated to the demon bois from Obey Me!I will do writing exercises, short stories, since I’m kinda new to this whole writing thing.This book is basically a one-shot book, and I wanted to show my appreciation towards this game, it has gotten me through some tough times.yEs, I will write lemons at some point. If you want one earlier, suggest a pairing in the comments  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)╭∩╮Feel free to point out grammatical errors or where the story is lacking! I’m here to learn as much about writing as I can, and I’d appreciate if you’d help me.ALSO I'M STiLL TRying to figure this website out, I have no idea how all of this works.I hope you enjoy my little junk stories! <3
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Obey Me! Short Stories/ One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:
> 
> Rewrite of late Chapter 20  
> MC decides to look for Lucifer. She finds him in the library and they have a nice night, sharing sweet words and dancing.
> 
> Focus:
> 
> \- wholesomeness  
> \- feels
> 
> Pairing:
> 
> \- Lucifer/(female)MC
> 
> Inspiration:
> 
> \- Meteor Shower (Cavetown)  
> \- Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley)
> 
> A/N:  
> Hey! I'm Kneazle, call me Nez for short. This is my first story! I still have no idea of this website and how all of this works, but I'm hoping that my stories will gain quality with time.  
> Either way, I appreciate that you decided to take a look at my junk!

MC smiled upon seeing the 6 brothers goof around. She appreciated the bonds they held, and despite ticking each other off every now and then, they were still there for each other. MC felt at home. But that thought immediately got replaced with nagging sadness. She knew… she would have to leave tomorrow. Who knows when she’ll see the demon brothers again? If at all..? Her heart sunk, previously content smile faltering. She suddenly felt like crying. Funny, how a few months can attach you to someone, isn’t it? 

The girl watched the boys, eyes glued to the TV. They originally planned on having a night like any other, but ended up watching a horror movie.  
Beel was munching on popcorn and Satan wasn’t really paying attention to what happened on the screen. He, instead, was playing with a stray cat that he found, Satan was originally planning on finding an owner for the feline, but the kitten grew on him.  
He pointed the lazer pointer at the lightswitch, the cat jumping to catch it, and turning the light off.  
Mammon screeched at the top of his lungs, high pitched and shrill. After having realized what happened, the brothers laughed at him, while the avatar of greed scolded them.  
Somehow, this caused MC’s heart to ache. She doesn’t even want to imagine how much she will miss them once she’s back in purgatory… She will miss her trash-sons. MC giggled, almost inaudibly.  
But the girl felt like something was missing. Someone, perhaps..? Ah, who was she kidding. She knew exactly that she missed Lucifer. Truth be told, she felt a little disappointed that he didn’t show up.  
So she decided to look for him.  
Careful not to be noticed, the exchange student slipped out of the attic room. She wandered the halls of the house of Lamentation, listening for any sounds. She was taking her time, taking every little detail in. Every fiber, every cobweb, the smell of candles, which dimly lit the hallway. A sense of peace struck her upon taking the surroundings in. This feeling of home.  
Suddenly she heard music upon entering the library. It was a soft tune, calm with a hint of melancholy. Could it be Lucifer? After a moment of hesitance, MC knocked on the door of the secret study. Boy, this would be quite awkward if the person inside wasn’t Lucifer.

“The door’s open”, his voice called after a short pause. She stepped inside the room, spotting the mighty firstborn, twirling a pencil between his fingers, much like MC did during the lessons when thinking. Did he learn how to do it, simply by watching her?  
Lucifer took note of MC’s surprise and merely smiled. 

“What is this you’re listening to?”

Lucifer stopped pacing along the bookshelf and approached MC. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it? It’s the cursed Vinyl edition of the TSL soundtrack.”

MC tilted her head.

“Considering the circumstances, it does sound really nice”

Lucifer laughed, MC was taken aback by how genuine it sounded.

“I’m glad, we seem to share the same taste in music. Say, MC, why aren’t you upstairs celebrating? It sounds like my brothers are having a great time.”

MC shrugged. 

“I was... kinda maybe looking for you..?”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, smirking. He knew how easy it was to tease her, and he enjoyed it beyond belief.

“Mmh, and why is that?”

MC almost squeaked, she felt her shoulders tense, but recollected herself.

“I noticed that you weren’t upstairs with the others, so I wanted to see you. This is my last night here in Devildom, after all.”

She smiled, almost sadly.

“I had a nice time here, Lucifer. At first I wasn’t really sure whether I’d get used to all this. Suddenly waking up, being surrounded by demons seemed so surreal. But I like thinking back, because every time I do, I get reminded of how far we’ve gotten. I’ve met some amazing friends, and I really appreciate that I got the chance to meet you. You have taught me so much about family and forgiveness, I just… I want to thank you. You especially, Lucifer.”  
The demon smiled fondly. He tilted his head slightly, cupping MC’s cheek.

“I could listen to you all night long, you truly have a way with words. MC, I am not the one to be thanked. It was you who brought my family together, wasn’t it? You have changed me, and my brothers too. If anything I should be the one to thank you. But tell me…”

Lucifer brushed a strand of hair from MC’s face, he tilted his head and offered a penetrating, half-lidded gaze.

“Is there something I should know? Do you have any loose ends before you go?”

MC slightly tensed, her cheeks gained a rosy color and Lucifer felt her skin warm up underneath his fingers. They both knew that MC had fallen for Lucifer, hard.  
She hesitated for a second, but then she rested her hand on Lucifer’s, which still rested on her cheek.

“I do.”

The girl leaned closer to Lucifer, he did the same. Their lips connected and MC’s eyes fluttered close.  
She felt butterflies in her stomach, the feeling so intense that she had to hold onto the demon for support. The world around them spun for a second, and then disappeared. It was nothing but them, nothing but this endless feeling of warm security. The soft and calm music was aiding the feeling that nothing mattered, and that neither of the pair had any worries.  
MC moved her hand to Lucifer’s face. He felt soft strokes caressed his skin, and both paused to savor this feeling.

They parted for air, panting lightly. Lucifer opened his eyes, only to see MC doing the same and then looking at him with a warmth and genuineness that can only be described as love. He was taken aback by this.  
Suddenly MC started giggling, and the demon joined in. The exchange student hid her face in his chest and he lifted her up by the waist, spinning the girl around and then setting her back onto the floor.  
MC smiled up at him and held a hand out.

“Dance with me, Lucifer!”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, and then bowed playfully.

“Gladly, my love.”

He took the, in comparison to his, small hand of the human and pulled her close. Soon enough they were dancing around the room, laughter dying down to a comfortable silence, accompanied by the slow tunes of the song.


End file.
